¿Nakama o amor?
by NatsuDS
Summary: Un año después de los juegos mágicos la dulce Wendy descubrirá un nuevo sentimiento que le hará sentirse extraña. ¿Conseguirá descubrir este nuevo sentimiento hacia su nakama de fuego? Natsu x Wendy y libre votación del resto de parejas.
1. Chapter 1

¿Nakama o amor?  
Hola, he vuelto con una historia más ligera de Natsu x Wendy ya que  
"El trabajo intratable" aún está lejos de acabar y se centra más en la acción y aventuras. En unos días trataré de terminar mi otra historia de Keima y Elsie que solo le queda un capítulo.  
Por si a alguien le interesa, la historia se sitúa un año después de la saga de los grandes juegos mágicos por lo que Wendy tiene 13 años y Natsu tendrá 17 (como no se sabe la edad exacta pondré que tiene 16 y al ser un año más tiene 17).

Capítulo 1: !Vámonos de misión!  
Había sido increíble, Fairy Tail había desbancado a Sabertooth como el gremio más fuerte de Fiore y además se había detenido a los dragones  
de destruir el reino. Aunque el precio a pagar había sido enorme, los gremios hicieron más trabajos que nunca y donaron el 30% de las  
recompensas a la reconstrucción de Crocus, la ciudad capital.  
Y es así como llegamos al ahora llamado "gremio más fuerte de fiore", donde había tanta emoción como siempre.  
-Callaros, ya, sed unos hombres, y escuchar a mi bella hermana  
cantar.-gritaba un musculoso hombre peliblanco.  
- Pues vaya pintas tiene tu hermana, juju.- señaló un pelirrosa hacia el escenario.  
-¿Ga- Gajeel? ¿Qué has hecho con Mirajane?- protestaban Elfman y el resto de chicos del gremio.  
- Y este es mi nuevo single.- y Gajeel haciendo caso omiso empezó a cantar una música horrible hasta que le lanzaron una mesa.-¿Quién narices ha...?  
-Le he hecho un favor al gremio tirándote esa mesa...- dijo Natsu provocándolo.  
-¿Quieres pelea?- y con esto comenzaron a pelear como siempre.

-Ser un poco maduros y tratar de...- trataba de mediar Erza hasta que le tiraron el zumo que estaba bebiendo.- Reequipación, armadura del purgatorio. !Vais a morir!

-Natsu, parece que te dejan para el arras...- Gray dijo hasta que Natsu le golpeó y comenzó a pelear.-Hey mis pantalones.

-G-Gray-sama se ve genial sin ropa-dijo Juvia tras una columna.

-¿Q-Qué diablos dices?- protestó un Gray cabreado.

Y así fue como casi todo el gremio acabó peleando. Mientras, era observado por Lucy y Wendy las cuales se ríeron de la absurdez de la pelea.

-Jajajaja, este Natsu es igual de bruto que siempre.-se reía la rubia recordando la destrucción de Hargeon al conocerse.

-Yo creo que se ve mono- balbuceó Wendy y al ver que la habían oído la adolescente se sonrojó.

-Jajajaja, ¿te imaginas en una cita con él?-le pinchó Lucy.

-N-No digas cosas tan embarazosas, .

-Está bien , lo siento. ¿Pero realmente te gusta Natsu?

-¿En qué sentido?-preguntó Wendy con una morada curiosa en sus ojos marrones.

-Pues como novio, jeje.

-N-No lo había pensado, no lo sé...pero, Lucy-san, esto es muy raro, por favor...-chilló roja la pobre adolescente.

-Vale, vale, solo decirte que si así es mejor que te confeses pronto sino tendrás que esperar eternamente.- dijo Lucy riéndose. -Mejor que Mira no se entere o...

Y como si fuera una aparición espectral con una voz de ultratumba se oyó detrás.

-Posible enamorada confirmada. Wendy Marvell, 13 años de edad.

-Kyaaaaaa-gritaron las dos amigas abrazándose.

-Jijijiji, eso por no querer contármelo pero lo oí todo, no te preocupes Wendy, deja todo en mis manos.

-N-No es necesario, Mira-san, no creo que... ni siquiera sé si él me...-pero Mira ya había desaparecido a hacer sus planes."Lo mejor será actuar como si nada hubiera pasado"-Bueno, me voy, Lucy-san.

-Me parece que aún tenemos que curar a unos cuantos idiotas.-miraron a la pelea y solo quedaban un montón de magos dormidos o ligeramente heridos, los que más Natsu y Loke, que fueron los que no podían curar con lo que había en el gremio.

-Wendy, me llevaré a Loke a mi casa a curarle ya que es mi espíritu estelar es mi responsabilidad el cuidarlos, si pudieras hacer lo mismo con Natsu, no caben los dos en mi casa...y con tu magia curativa despertará antes.

-N No hay problema, Lucy-san, buenas noches.

Mientras Wendy se encargó de usar su magia de aire para llevar el cuerpo de Natsu flotando en una especie de burbuja de aire pero al quedarle poca magia al final del día Natsu rompió la débil burbuja cayendo encima de la pobre Wendy quedando sus caras a escasos centímetros.

-H-Hola Wendy.-dijo este desperezándose.-Te ves muy linda.- y se volvió a dormir dejando a la otra como un tomate.

Lo tuvo que cargar a su espalda aprovechando que aunnque era pequeña su fuerza era mayor a la de cualquier no-mago adulto. Mientras tanto pensaba en el incidente de hace un momento y en la conversación con Lucy- "¿Será que realmente me...? No, no digas tonterías, él es como un hermano mayor que siempre cuida de mí y un nakama. Ahora me toca hacer lo mismo por él"

Dicho esto se dirigió a la que era su nueva casa desde hace un mes ya que aprovechando que ganaba bastante en las misiones decidió salirse de Fairy Hills y moverse a una casa en la plaza de la catedral. El alquiler era de 55 000 jewels pero era grande y espaciosa.

Al llegar a casa la encontró muy silenciosa.

Se notaba que no estaba Charle, se había ido a visitar a los exceed con Happy ya que estaban cerca de Hargeon esos días.

-Bueno, habrá que curarle.-tumbó a Natsu en la cama y se preparó para usar la magia curativa en él. Para eso necesitaba quitarle el chaleco para curar la columna. Temerosa pero teniendo que hacerlo lo deslizo y lo quitó comprobando que seguía durmiendo y comenzó a curarlo mientras observaba los grandes músculos que tenía su nakama. "La verdad es que tiene un cuerpo muy bien... !Qué tonterías piensas, Wendy, céntrate en lo importante!". ¿Qué le pasaba ese día? Lo de los sonrojos era normal desde que le conoció pero pensó que no era raro ya que le admiraba bastante como mago suponía pero los pensamientos de hoy le estaban haciendo dudar. Al acabar sonrió a si misma de haber sido útil a un nakama y sin pensar estaba tan cansada que simplemente se dejó caer en la cama al lado de Salamander con largo pelo azul tapándole la cara a este de forma graciosa.

A la mañana siguiente.

-Wendy, ya estoy aquí,al final nos quedamos hablando hasta tarde y...-se quedó parada la pequeña gata al ver a alguien en la cama de Wendy.

-E-Espera Charle , no es lo que... Natsu-san solo estaba herido y yo...-procedió a justificar una asustada Wendy. Vaya manera de despertarse...xd.

-!FUERA DE AQUÍ MALDITO ACOSADOR!- y pese a lo pequeña que era la exceed le propinó tal patada que salió por la ventana por la que acababa de entrar.

-!Ay no!-dijo la pequeña Wendy. Ahora Natsu-san se enfadaría con ella.

FIN CAPI 1

Bueno, hasta aquí esto. Esta historia será mucho más simple y fácil de publicar que las otrasy la publicaré mientras acabo mi historia más larga, la de los demonios. Sobre "El trabajo intratable" estoy prefiriendo terminarla antes de subir el resto para tener tiempo de modificar algo. Cuando acabe subiré todos capis de una. Sorry por la espera.

Volviendo a esta tendrá 5-6 capis y me gustaría que votéis las otras parejas por votación en los review.

Por ejemplo:

Gray y Juvia

Lyon y Juvia

Lucy y Loke

Lucy y Gray

Levy y Gajeel

Jellal y Erza

Mira y Laxus

Mira y Fried

Mira y Makarov (esta es broma,jejeje)

y todas las demás que se os ocurran.

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, este capi tendrá algo más de drama pero era necesario para alargar la historia.

Capítulo 2: En el amor todo vale.

Wendy se preparó para ir al gremio compañada de su pequeña exceed y tras desayunar unas tostadas se pusieron en camino tras ducharse.

-Wendy, quizá antes me pase pero no creo que debas llevar hombres a tu cama aun con buenas intenciones porque las suyas podrían no serlo.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo confundida la niña.

-Tú siempre tan inocente, pueden pasar cosas.-insistió Charle.- Esta vez era solo Natsu pero podría haber sido...

-Eso es, Charle, era Natsu-san herido y tú le golpeaste, debemos disculparnos.

-Tú y tus siempre buenas intenciones, Wendy. Está bien, luego nos disculpamos. -aceptó Charle a regañadientes.

Al llegar al gremio Wendy buscó al mago de fuego pero no le encontraba, últimamente le gustaba mucho estar cerca de él aunque aún no entendía el por qué. Además quería pedir perdón.

-Gajeel-san, ¿has visto a Natsu-san por aquí?- preguntó extrañada.

-No pequeñaja, ese idiota se merece un golpe, habíamos quedado para luchar de una vez por todas.-gritó el dragón de hierro.- Debo vengar lo de ayer. Es un idiota sin idea de música. ¿Verdad Levy?

-Si eres feliz te digo que sí...- contestó la otra irónica.

-¿C-Cómo...?-dijo el dragon de hierro sorprendido y cabreado.- No sabéis apreciar mi arte ...

Wendy se fue, no le interesaba mucho la conversación, se fue a preguntar a Mira.

-Mira, ¿has visto a...?- preguntó la pequeña.

-No, la verdad es que no lo he visto en todo el día. Así que ya necesitas estar cerca de él, has dado un buen paso en vuestra relación.- dijo Mira guiñándole un ojo a la pequeña. Esta tuvo una gota en la cabeza. "Lo de Mira-san y el amor es grave, ¿debería llamar a un psicólogo" pensaba la pequeña.- Aún así puedes preguntar a Lucy, casi siempre están juntos esos dos.

Eso creó una mala sensación en el cuerpo a Wendy, no le gustaba oír de Natsu con otras chicas con ella lejos. Debía ser el cariño que toda hermana le tiene a su hermano mayor y como ellos eran como hermanos. Intentado convencerse de que esos sentimientos eran los que tenía se fue a buscar a la rubia.

Mientras tanto...

Juvia espiaba a Gray detrás de una columna, cosa que a este le empezaba a cansar.

-Si quieres hablar, no te quedes ahí.- dijo este fingiendo molestia aunque le gustaba tenerla cerca.

-Ohhh, Gray-sama es tan amable. Ahora mismo...- en ese momento apareció Lyon por sorpresa agarrando a Juvia por la espalda.

-Hola, Juvia, mi amor por ti ha renacido como el ave fénix de sus cenizas...- soltó este pese a la indiferencia de Juvia, aunque esta comprendió que podía usar la situación a su favor.

-Ohhh, me alegró, es un halago tener a alguien que quiere mi felicidad.- dijo Juvia para mayor cabreo de Gray.

-Tú idiota suéltala. Ella es...- dijo Gray cabreado.

- ¿Tú qué? Tú siempre le respondes frío y sin interés, Juvia merece algo mejor,¿verdad?.- soltó Lyon.

-B-Bueno...- Juvia estaba nerviosa. La situación se le iba de las manos.

-¿Ves? Tú nunca le has dicho nada bonito, el único que puede hacerla feliz ...- dijo Lyon acercando su rostro al de la maga de agua aprovechando el despiste de esta.

- Soy yo!- soltó Gray golpeando la cara de Lyon con un puñetazo. Tras darse cuenta de lo que había dicho giró su cara con vergüenza.- Juvia, sobre lo que he dicho...

-Es lo que llevaba tiempo esperando.- la dulce mirada de Juvia acabó por sincerar los sentimientos de Gray hacia esta y en ese momento acercaron sus labios hasta situarse a escasos centímetros.

"Esto es como un sueño. Por fin yo y Gray-sama vamos..."

En ese momento Natsu fue lanzado encima de Gray cortando el romance de la escena.

-Maldito Elfman, esta me las pagas.- dijo Natsu preparado a contraatacar hasta que se dio cuenta que tenía debajo al Ice Maker.. Wahahahah, como siempre estás por debajo de mí, como debe ser.

-Maldito lanzafuego, como te atreves a...- soltó Gray pegando un golpe pero Natsu lo esquivó fácilmente subiendo a una mesa y le sacó la lengua.

-Veo que no solo eres lento en inteligencia, jejejeje.

Tras esto comenzó la clásica pelea a la que por una vez se unió una cabreada Juvia molesta por la interrupción de su momento de gloria. Wendy llegaba entonces feliz al sitio de la pelea llamando a Natsu.

-Natsu-san! Natsu-san! ¿Podemos hablar un momento?- dijo feliz la pequeña dragon slayer.

- Ostras, se me olvidaba, había quedado con Lucy para tomar un café. Ajustaremos cuentas después.- dicho esto se fue del gremio pasando de la pobre Wendy. Esta sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho que aún no entendía.

Por la tarde intentó acercarse a Natsu de nuevo pero este se excusó diciendo que Romeo necesitaba ayuda con un hechizo y aún más tarde vio que estaba charlando con Erza y Gray. Cada vez se sentía más sola. Se fue a la terraza del gremio y se puso a pensar sentada sola en la valla ¿Por qué Natsu la ignoraba? ¿sería por lo de la patada de Charle? Es por eso que quería disculparse y de paso decirle que le gus.. ¿Gustaba? ¿De verdad le gustaba? Ahora estaba más dudosa que nunca. Aunque así fuera... ¿qué podía ofrecer ella? Lisanna o Lucy tenían mucho más pecho que ella y además eran mucho más guapas y extrovertidas. Ella solo era una inútil niña que siempre dependía de otros.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?- dijo una voz tras ella. Al girarse vio que era Mirajane.

-¿Eh? Ah, hola Mira... no me pasa nada jajaja. Solo miraba lo bonito del cielo nocturno.- dijo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Natsu no te ha hecho caso en todo el día, ¿verdad?- dijo Mira sorprendiendo a la otra.

-B-Bueno, eres perfecta en esto, no puedo ocultarlo más jejeje.- dijo Wendy riendo débilmente.- Creía poder acercarme a él pero me ha ignorado todo el día. ¿Será que ni siquiera me quiere como amiga?- dijo la adolescente llorando.

-No, simplemente es algo que tienes que ganarte de otra forma, mira esto.- le enseñó unos tickets para ir a un hotel en la playa gratis para dos personas.- Podría ser un buen comienzo, ¿no?- dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias, Mira-san. Ahora mismo voy a proponérselo.- dijo sonriendo la joven Dragon Slayer del Cielo. Podría sentir ese aroma de fuego que tanto le atría todo un fin de semana. Salió corriendo a casa de Natsu.

Entonces al pasar por un parque vio a Natsu y a Lisanna hablando. Sintió un ataque de celos y se paro a escuchar. No era normal en ella el meterse en estas cosas pero la curiosidad y los celos la movieron a espiar.

-Pues... te quería preguntar si querías salir conmigo.-dijo Lisanna sin pudor. Wendy se enojó al oír esto y se vio nuevamente en ese cabreo que no entendía. Ella nunca se enfadaba con nadie pero le querían apartar de su... hermano? nakama? amor? ¿Qué era Natsu para ella?

-¿Q-Qué ? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó el mago de fuego sin comprender.

En ese momento Lisanna notó que Wendy estaba en el parque y decidió quitarse una posible rival de encima. Mira le había dicho que a Wendy también le gustaba así que en un momento desprevenido lo agarró por las mejillas y lo besó con fuerza.

Wendy observó esa escena y se le rompió el corazón. Wendy finalmente se dió cuenta, él le gustaba, no solo le gustaba sino que se había enamorado. Pero al parecer se dió cuenta tarde... Natsu ni siquiera dudaría entre una niña tímida y patosa como ella y una mujer desarrollada como Lisanna. Triste se fue corriendo y llorando.

Natsu se separó con fuerza.

-Lisanna, qué diablos? Lo siento mucho, eres una gran amiga pero no siento esto por ti...-dicho esto se dió media vuelta enfadado. Ël todavía no estaba preparado ni siquiera entendía apenas los temas amorosos.

-Lo siento Natsu, quería que lo supieras. Pero al menos continuemos como hasta ahora...

-No hay problema Lisanna, algo como eso no va a cambiar nuestra mistad, jejeje. Ven, te acompaño a casa. Es peligroso en esta zona.

-Ok, muchas gracias.-dijo sonriendo. "Bueno, eso le habrá dejado una estocada a Wendy, ahora le conquistaré poco a poco aunque me haya rechazado ahora es porque aún no sabe nada del amor. Me sabe mal por Wendy pero dicen que en el amor todo vale"

Mientras tanto Wendy corrió a su casa y se echó en la cama llorando y pegando su cabeza a la almohada. Esto le pasaba por enamorarse de alguien que solo la ve como una nakama y una hermanita. Nunca pasaría de eso ya que era 4 años más pequeña que él. Pensó que cada vez que lo viera le haría daño por lo que lo mejor sería ignorarle por un tiempo hasta que olvidara estos sentimientos y se pudiera alegrar de la nueva pareja y ser ella misma de nuevo.

Decidió tomarse una ducha para empezar a relajarse de la herida en su corazón. Al salir notó que alguien estaba llamando a la puerta y la persona que menos esperaba aparecía en la puerta. Era Natsu...

-Buenas noches, Wendy. Siento llamar tan tarde pero necesitaba hablar de unas cosas.- dijo esbozando una sonrisa de disculpa el Dragon Slayer de fuego.

Wendy se quedó petrificada. Aún no estaba preparada para verle tras lo que había visto. ¿Qué debía hacer...? SI solo Charle estuviera para aconsejarla...

FIN CAPI 2

Bueno, tras algo de tiempo ya he subido el segundo. No quiero hacer parecer a Lisanna mala solo que ella también lucha por lo que quiere y como Wendy hará lo que sea por conseguirlo.

Bueno, nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Los grandes juegos de Earthland.

-Ehm ehm, bueno, pasa Natsu-san...- aunque estuviera así eso no era culpa de Natsu. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era dejarle pasar.

- Sobre lo de hoy que te he estado evitando, perdona, era porque era vergonzoso después de que me llevaras a tu casa a cuidarme. - "¿Natsu-san avergonzado? Antes se hace fan de la música de Gajeel-san..." pensaba la niña sorprendida.- Bueno, y por eso quería agradecerte, gracias a ti me curé muy bien, muchas gracias Wendy!

Al ver la gran sonrisa hizo que Wendy se pusiera roja de nuevo pero trató de recordar que Natsu estaba con Lisanna, esos sentimientos no estaban bien hacia alguien con pareja. Por mucho que le doliera debía conformarse con amistad...

-Jajaja, no ha sido nada. Siempre estoy encantada de ayudar a la persona que me gusta.- soltó Wendy sin pensar sonriendo. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojó inmediatamente. "Wendy tonta, ¿cómo se te ocurre soltar eso?"

- A mí también me gustas Wendy.- dijo Natsu feliz. Esto puso alegre a Wendy en el momento pero recordó a Lisanna.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Lisanna? Antes... bueno, pase cuando ella...-dijo Wendy roja de vergüenza. No quería decir que había espiado.

-Ah, eso, bueno, ella me dijo que me amaba y me besó a la fuerza pero le dije que éramos solo nakamas.- completó Natsu sin pudor alguno como siempre. "Vaya, como no pensé en esa posibilidad... Toda la angustia de mi corazón ha desaparecido de pronto, es increíble".

-Bueno, en cualquier caso tú también me gustas como parte de la familia del gre...Mnnng- antes de que el Dragon Slayer de fuego completara la frase sintió unos labios sobre los suyos. La pequeña Wendy había aprovechado para demostrarle sus sentimientos juntando sus finos labios contra los regordetes de él, ya que creía que Natsu se refería a que ella le gustaba en un sentido amoroso . Aunque ella pensaba que ya no era el primer beso de él, si que era el de ella y que mejor que con él.

El pobre dragón de fuego se vio sorprendido por segunda vez en una hora. Nunca había besado y en una noche dos veces. Aunque en este caso se relajó ya que el de Wendy era mucho más suave que el de Lisanna. Wendy separó sus labios para recuperar el aire. Su acción la había sorprendido a sí misma pero estaba feliz.

-W-Wendy... ¿P-Por qué?- cuestionó el Dragon de fuego desconcertado.

-Para demostrar que mis sentimientos eran de verdad, nunca había hecho esto pero me ha gustado.- dijo sonriente la joven peliazul. Sus ojos marrones miraban embobados a los verdes de Natsu esperando una respuesta similar.

-Ah vaya, así que es como lo de Lisanna, no sé que decir... Yo te considero ua buena amiga pero no sé si... aunque este beso me ha gustado. No sé que contestar esta vez.- dijo el pelirrosa. Sabía que la quería más que como amiga, algo así como una hermana pequeña pero tras esto no estaba seguro si era algo más...-Arrrg, me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar en cosas complicadas.

Wendy soltó una pequeña risa. ¿Cómo había pasado de la trsiteza absoluta a reírse en tan poco? Era increíble las emociones que le transmitía.

-Vaya, en ese caso podemos intentar algo a ver si funciona o no.- dijo Wendy roja. Esto iba contra su personalidad pero sabía que con lo denso que era Natsu debía tomar la iniciativa.

-Eso suena bien, podemos intentar algo así como un equipo Dragón invencible en batalla, jajaja. El cubito de hielo se volverá un mierdas ante eso, jajaja.- dijo Natsu riendo. Wendy suspiro, esto no iba a ser fácil. Tenía que ser más directa.

-Natsu-san, no es eso. Me refiero a que quiero salir contigo de prueba.- dijo decidida sorprendiéndose ella misma. ¿De dónde había sacado el valor?

-Hmmm, es demasiado repentino, deja que lo piense. Además, eres muy joven para esto...quiero decir, yo tengo 17 años y tú solo 13.-dijo él serio.

-En ese caso tendré que aceptar la propuesta de Romeo de salir con él...-dijo Wendy haciéndose la interesante dando la espalda.

-¿C-Cómo? !No dejaré que nadie se acerque así a ti! !Eres muy joven aún!- dijo Natsu en tono protector de hermano mayor.

-¿Entonces aceptas para que no se me acerque Romeo?-dijo Wendy sonriendo, el plan iba genial.

-!Pues claro que acepto, desde ahora somos pareja o lo que sea eso!- dijo Natsu antes de pensar. Cuando lo hizo, "Oh, mierda! Esta niña me ha engañado, arrrrg.!" pensaba Natsu cabreado. "Pero bueno, será divertido!"

-Yay, genial! - dijo Wendy celebrando con saltitos de alegría. Se había sorprendido a sí misma, había dejado a un lado su lado tímido para ir por Natsu, debía tener siempre más autoconfianza y todo iría bien.

-Por cierto, donde está Happy? No lo he visto desde que desapareció en la mañana.- Wendy al oír esto cayó también en la cuenta de que Charle había desaparecido tras entrar al gremio.

-!Se gusssstan!- se oyó desde la ventana, donde aparecían Happy y Charle tomados de la mano.

-Eso parece. Wendy, tienes mi permiso. Y Natsu, perdona lo de ayer.- dijo Charle mirando a otro lado. Entonces Wendy se dio cuenta.

-Vaya, tú también tienes mi aprobación, jejeje. Happy, cuida bien de ella.- dijo Wendy riendo ante el enojo de su exceed.

-Solo fuimos a dar una pequeña vuelta y...

-!Fue genial! Comimos pescado en el mejor restaurante de Magnolia y...- Charle le tgolpeó para que callara. Era muy vergonzoso ese gato macho.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Me he perdido algo?- decía perplejo Natsu mientras el resto pensaba "Será idiota" con una gota en la cabeza.

Wendy y Natsu decidieron no comentarle nada al gremio mientras que Natsu no dijera que sí a ser pareja oficial y para no crear problemas con Lisanna.

Al llegar Wendy al gremio y saludar a Lucy y a Romeo en un tono cortés escucho que el maestro hablaba.

-Bien muchachos, somos el gremio más fuerte del país, ahora nos han avisado que hay un torneo continental con los dos gremios mejor clasificados de los juegos de Fiore, Pergrande, Iceberg, Caelum, Minstrel, Joya,Bosco y Stella. Eso hace 16 gremios, cada uno puede llevar dos equipos de 2 magos para participar. Las reglas las explicarán allí. Este es el mayor evento mágico de Earthland, debemos luchar para demostrar el poder de nuestra familia.- dijo Makarov arengando a todos.

-Y sobretodo por los 400 millones de jewels al gremio ganador, ¿verdad maestro?- decía Mirajane en modo Satan Soul sonriendo detrás suyo amenazante.

-B-Bueno, también hay una recompensa pero eso no es el punto principal para magos honrados como nosotros. - la gente murmuraba "Eso no se lo cree ni él mismo" y cosas así.- A continuación anunciaré a los 4 equipos candidatos que harán una prueba, y los dos mejores irán al campeonato.

-Laxus Dreyar Equipo 1.

-Bien, les enseñaré el poder de Fairy Tail, abuelo.- dijo Laxus desde la parte de atrás.

-Lucy Heartfilia, Equipo 3.- esto sorprendió a todos.

-¿Y-Yo? Pero maestro...- dijo la rubia angustiada, si ya fueron difíciles los juegos de Fiore.

-Ánimo, Lu-chan!- la animaba Levy.

-Natsu Dragneel, Equipo 4.

-Síiiii, enseñaré a esos paletos lo que es un gremio de verdad. Estoy encendido!- dijo Natsu soltando fuego por la boca.

-Hmmmm, así que incluso el mechero fue elegido.- dijo Gray pinchando.

-Hmmm, ríete pero a ti nunca te elegirían, cubito de hielo.

-Gray Fullbuster, Equipo 2.

-¿Decías mechero?- comentó el pelinegro riendo.

-Bah, te quedarás fuera en la prueba.- respondió Natsu.

-Gajeel Redfox, Equipo 2.

-Hmm,no hacemos mal equipo.- dijo el dragon de hierro.- Gehee.

-Gildarts Clive Equipo 1.

-¿Qué el viejo está aquí?- dijo Natsu sorprendido.

-Hola Natsu, !cuánto tiempo!

El resto del gremio vió que Gildarts estaba en medio del mismo.

-!Cuando fue que llegó ahí!- comentaba la gente sorprendida.

-Maestro, no es justo poner a esos dos monstruos en el mismo equipo. Ante eso yo no puedo ni...- dijo Lucy pero se calló ante el anuncio de su compañero/a.

-Erza Scarlet! Equipo 3.

-Vaya. Con Erza!- se sorprendió la rubia. Ahora las cosas cambiaban, si pudiera tener el premio no tendría que preocuparme de la renta.

-Esforcémonos por Fairy Tail, Lucy.- dijo Erza sonriendo a su compañera.

-S-Sí.- "Wow, yo solo pienso en el premio y Erza en cambio es tan profesional" pensaba la maga celestial sorprendida.

-Además podré comprar las últimas armaduras de moda.- dijo Titania en tono niña pequeña con brillo en los ojos. A Lucy le caía una gota "Retiro lo dicho".

Todos estaban satisfechos, todos excepto una pequeña peliazul que guardaba pendiente la última pareja en anunciar, la de su querido pelirrosa. "Por favor, que sea yo, que sea yo. Sé que no soy tan fuerte como Natsu o Erza pero he mejorado mi magia este año y creo estar casi al nivel de Gray al menos"

-Y la pareja de Natsu en el equipo 4 será... !Juvia Loxar!

Todo el gremo se quedó con cara de WTF. ¿Qué pintaban esos dos juntos? Los más afectados eran el mago de hielo y la joven dragón de cielo. Esta última pensaba, "Bueno, no todo me puede salir bien. Le animaré en la grada."

-Maldito mechero, no metas en tu equipo a las parejas de los demás.- dijo cabreado el Ice Maker.

-Como si me gustara...-respondió este cabreado.

-¿Qué, quieres pelea?- antes de que empezaran o Erza los parara Makarov habló.

-Pero como está enferma su sustituta en el equipo Natsu será... Wendy Marvell.

FIN CAPI 3

Bueno, acabé el 3er capítulo. Gracias por los review, animan a seguir escribiendo en serio. Pues me he decidido por poner algo de acción en la historia, jejeje, y lo que voy a hacer es modificarla historia de The Dark Unión para meterla aquí como parte del argumento más adelante y así en vez de hacer dos historias cortas hago una algo más larga.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Nuevos amigos.

Una semana después del anuncio del maestro los equipos se encontraban trabajando con ahínco para mejorar sus habilidades rápidamente. Entre ellos Natsu se encontraba enseñándole a Wendy los secretos avanzados de la magia Dragon Slayer.

-Bien Wendy, y ahora te enseñaré el Dragon Force, conseguí controlarlo durante el último año pero fue difícil. Confío en que puedas controlarlo en menos tiempo.- explicaba el pelirrosa. Aunque no lo parezca cuando se trataba de luchar era un genio.

-Está bien, voy a dar lo mejor de mí.- dijo ella con convicción. Quería ayudar al gremio en todo lo posible pero primero quería ayudar a que ellos dos estuvieran entre los grupos del torneo.

Charle y Happy miraban de vez el entrenamiento de sus Dragon Slayers preguntándose si conseguirían clasificarse al torneo solo con las dos semanas que había hasta la prueba. El grupo de Laxus y Gildarts era el favorito para pasar seguido del de Erza, aunque Lucy era más débil. Gray y Gajeel también eran un poderoso dúo pero no había que subestimar el poder de Wendy y Natsu. La cosa estaría reñida.

Al acabar esa semana Wendy había logrado buenos avances dominando toda la magia del Metsuryuu Ougi ( arte secreta del dragon Slayer) y solo le faltaba el modo Dragon Slayer. Pero Natsu lucía preocupado al volver a casa ese día de entrenamiento.

-Natsu-san, ¿estás bien? No te ves muy…- comentó la peliazul preocupada.

-Nada, es solo que aunque hemos avanzado mucho no sé si conseguiremos pasar primeros. Estúpido viejo, mira que poner a Gildarts y Laxus en el mismo grupo…

-Lo siento,es mi culpa por ser débil, si yo dominara ya el Dragon Force esto no…- dijo Wendy triste. Natsu se apuró a consolar a la pequeña.

-No, no, no es eso. Tú has avanzado mucho y has aprendido incluso la autoregeneración como Chelia… seguro que les ganamos de paliza al pararayos y al viejo… no estás encendida?- dijo él sonriéndole. Esto fue bastante para tranquilizarla y asintió contenta.- En ese caso vamos a comer algo.- dijo dirigiéndose a un restaurante.

-¿Así que esos son los candidatos del gremio número 1 de Fiore? ¿Un muchacho y una niña? Que bajo ha caído este reino.- dijo alguien observando desde un edificio.

-No los subestimes todavía Giocomo. Nuestra misión es reunir información de los participantes y luego juzgaremos su fuerza. Al parecer los dos son Dragon Slayers, e incluso el mismo gremio ha presentado un tercero como candidato, esto será interesante.- dijo el compañero del tal Giocomo antes de desaparecer en las sombras.

-Ñam ñam, que rico, no puedo más.- dijo Natsu soltando un `pequeño eructo tras comer 23 platos.- Ups, perdón ,jeje.

-No tienes consideración ni delante de una señorita como Wendy. Deberías disculparte!- gritó Charle mientras Happy reía.

-No pasa nada, Charle, a todos nos puede pasar.- sonrió la adolescente aunque por dentro le había molestado la acción de su "pareja".

-hmm, que no vuelva a ocurrir.- dijo Charle seria.

-Aye! Natsu siempre es así, no cambiará.- dijo Happy riendo.

-Como lo sabes aibo.- dijo sonriendo a su mejor amigo.

Entonces Wendy se acordó del boleto que le había dado Mira y se puso un poco roja. "¿Debería proponérselo? Aunque ahora estamos entrenando..."

-Ehmmm, Natsu-san, ¿te gustaría si fueramos a... un hotel en la playa?- dijo muy bajito por los nervios.

-Increíble, Happy, puede que esté Igneel allí!- gritó Natsu tras ver algo, la había ignorado nuevamente. Pero eso de Igneel le llamó la atención a Wendy.

-Aye! Según esto han habido avistamientos de dragones cerca de la capital de Pergrande, Theodnir.

-Grandine también! Deberíamos decirle a Gajeel-san...-dijo Wendy animada. Podrían encontrar a sus "padres" tanto tiempo después.

-Sois idiotas o qué? Puede ser información falsa creada para aumentar el turismo. El reino de Pergrande está sumido en guerras internas que han hecho descender el turismo.- dijo seria Charle apagando la emoción de los jóvenes dragones.

-La gata tiene razón.- dijo un chico de tez morena y pelo oscuro desde una mesa cercana, lo acompañaba una chica castaña de buena figura. Debían tener 18-19 años.

-Encantado de conoceros, soy Usharu, el mago de cristal, y esta es mi compañera Kishari, la maga de portales, no pude evitar escuchar la conversación, nuestro reino se encuentra en el caos actualmente esperamos levantar el ánimo de la gente con los juegos continentales.- explicó el chico.

-Yo soy Natsu Dragneel y esta pequeña es Wendy.- explicó Salamander sonriendo. A Kishari se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar el nombre.

-¿Eres realmente el famoso Salamander? En Theodnir nos animamos mucho escuchando de tus historias.- dijo muy emocionada la chica.

-Ah, se me olvidó decir que es una gran fan tuya, Salamander. Siempre está hablando de tus ataques y bla bla bla.- dijo Usharu riendo.

-Hm, bueno, soy el más fuerte mago de Fairy Tail.- dijo Natsu arrogante mientras a Happy le caía una gota.

- Eres increíble Natsu-sama! Seguro que es todo por trabajar tu fuerza en estos fantásticos brazos!-dijo mientras tocaba uno de los brazos del dragon slayer para ver sus músculos.

-Bueno, ya basta!- gritó Wendy con un gran dolor en el pecho al ver lo cariñosa que era Kishari con "su" Natsu. Al ver que todos la miraban sorprendidos por su grito se sonrojó.- Perdón, es que también quería presentarme yo misma, soy Wendy, la NOVIA de Natsu.- dijo remarcando la última frase mirando a Kishari.

-¿Es broma no? ¿Esta enana novia de Natsu-sama?- decía la castaña sorprendida.

-Bueno, eso dice ella.- dijo el pelirrosa sin darle importancia ni enterarse de la movida.

-Bueno, dejemos los culebrones para otro momento, la cuestión es que vais a participar en el torneo no?

-S-Sí, pero primero debemos pasar una prueba de nuestro gremio en unos días.- dijo nerviosa Wendy. Esperaba que pudieran pasar.

-No digas eso Wendy! La pasaremos seguro.- dijo Natsu encendido. Además estaba contento de haber conocido nuevos amigos.

-Estaremos unos días por la ciudad antes de volver a nuestra Theodnir natal, si necesitáis algo solo avisadnos. Un placer haberos conocido.- dijo Kishari amablemente mientras dejaban el restaurante.

-Está bien, hasta luego. Qué simpáticos...-dijo sonriente el Salamander.

-Hmm, supongo.- comentó Charle no muy segura.

Mientras tanto...

En unas montañas Gray y Gajeel perfeccionaban su trabajo en equipo.

-Debemos aumentar nuestra agilidad , nuestros ataques ya son poderosos.- comentaba Gajeel mientras esquivaba unos conos cortantes de hielo que le lanzaba Gray.- Sobretodo si queremos competir con Natsu y Wendy, o con Erza y Lucy por el segundo puesto.- decía el dragón de metal.

-Sí, por cierto, hace mucho calor no?- en ese momento se quitó llos pantalones quedando solo en calzoncillos. Juvia que observaba de lejos como siempre tuvo un pequeño sangrado por la nariz.

-Gray-sama está, Gray-sama está...-dijo antes de desmayarse.

En el mundo de espíritus estelares Erza y Lucy entrenaban con Capricorn.

-Muy bien, Lucy-sama, su trabajo es excepcional, ni su madre podía invocar 3 espíritus a la vez. Estaría orgullosa de usted.-dijo para felicidad de la rubia pensando en su madre orgullosa de ella.

-Realmente ese ataque me dolió, has mejorado mucho Lucy, tu nuevo Saturnus Crash es aún más poderoso que Urano Metria y no consume tanta magia, es un buen as en combate para que terminemos segundas.- comentaba la titania.

Y mientras todos pensaban en acabar segundos por detrás de los favoritos estos estaban trabajando arduamente... o no?

-Ooooh, sí , sírveme otra anda.- decía un Gildarts muy borracho.- Veo una hic ovejita.

-¿Realmente deberíamos estar haciendo esto?- decía Laxus.- Seguro que los demás están entrenando duro...

-No te preocupesh, valoro sush esfuersosh pero no creo que perdamosh, así que relájate...- dijo Gildarts antes de acabar inconsciente encima de la tabla de la mesa.

-Espero que tengas razón viejo...-dijo un Laxus preocupado.

Y mientras todos (o casi todos) se preparaban finalmente llegó el día de prueba de selección de Fairy Tail para el torneo continental...

Bueno, dichosos exámenes! Tanto estudiar apenas me ha dejado tiempo para escribir, espero que os haya gustado el capi. Gracias por los review. Recuerdo leyendo un tomo de Fairy Tail que Mashima se quejaba de caracterizar tantos personajes en la saga de los juegos mágicos, aquí creo que me va a pasar lo mismo ya que muchos van a ser nuevos, jeje.

Bueno, lo siguiente que subiré será un capi de mi otra historia Shakugan no Shana Rivals para mantener balanceadas las historias.

Saludos!


End file.
